


Tugon

by Jaeh



Series: Invading Privacy [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeh/pseuds/Jaeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she wanted was for him to respond. Part of 'Invading Privacy' Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tugon

**Author's Note:**

> Tugon, in my language, can be loosely translated to Response. I thought it a fitting title.

She isn't certain what happened, or where it came from. All she knows is that she went to his flat as part of their little game and found him alone. They banter, first with words, and then wordlessly. Their eyes meet.

All it took for her is one little _push_ , one little shove and she comes undone, presses herself all over him, kisses on his jaw, his lips, his cheek, his throat - _everywhere_ she can get her lips on.

He responds, and it was even more than she can ask for.

"All I want is for you to _want_ me." She half groans, half whispers into his ears, need dripping from her voice. "Is that too much to ask?"

"I can't." He replies, his pliant movements earlier reverting back to something rigid _, more rigid_ than he was before.

_"Why not?"_

"Because," he clears his throat. "I'm Sherlock Holmes, and you're Irene Adler."

"That is a poor excuse." She murmurs, _purrs_ , into his ear, and she felt him shiver slightly against her. One look into his eyes confirmed what his elevated pulse suggested, and she moans quietly at what she found.

" _But you do._ "

"I can't." He repeats. To everyone else, it will have sounded the same, but she isn't everyone else. She hears what she wanted to hear, and she _knows_ , she confirms, just like that.

"Let's have dinner."

"No."

No 'I'm not hungry', or any other flirtatious comment (but from him, it wasn't really flirtatious, was it); just a flat out _no._

It confirms what she already suspected, what she _wanted_.

"All right." She says, disengaging from their tangled… everything. She collects herself together, and almost shakily, straightens herself in front of him. She smoothes over her dress, and runs her finger almost lovingly on his jaw, a gesture that she's more familiar with. More controlling, rather than her spilling and splitting at the seams.

She adjusts his collar and the lapels of his suit, and pats his shoulder almost affectionately. "You know how to reach me."

He doesn't reply.

"I will be seeing you, Mr. Holmes." She says, and she opens the door, winking at the doctor who appears in the doorway and blinks at her in shock. She is aware of how it might have looked, with her lipstick smeared all over her jaw. She slips out, and wipes the make-up away.

She knows he'll be seeing him again, on his own terms, when he's ready. And all she hopes is that he will be.


End file.
